Ámame pese a todo
by lucia cullen
Summary: El amor y el odio son dos emociones que rápidamente se combinan y se unen, sobre todo en tiempos difíciles. Es una historia sobre el amor, el odio, el rencor y la pasión entre dos jóvenes tocados por la desgracia a su propia manera. Ambientada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.
1. Strach zaczyna

_**Strach zaczyna (el terror inicia)**_

_10 de octubre de 1340:_

Sentía los disparos, los sentía acercarse, los gritos, los sollozos, las miradas aterradas de mis padres, todo indicaban de que estaban cerca.

-Mamá tengo miedo.- decía temeroso Kelsi, mi pequeña hermanita, quien se aferraba con toda su fuerza al regazo de nuestra madre. Aún era muy pequeña para entender todo lo que pasaba, no siquiera nosotros lo entendíamos bien. Solo sabía que algo malo estaba cerca, algo muy malo. En su corta vida, nunca había visto a su madre así de asustada.

-No tengas miedo querida, solo son personas, tal y como nosotros, no hay nada que temer.- Mi madre trataba de calmarla, pero su voz sonaba entrecortada y nerviosa. Ella sabía que los que venían eran personas muy peligrosas y crueles, ni siquiera deberían ser considerados seres humanos.

-Ahí vienen, cinco minutos y estarán aquí.- gritaba desesperado mi hermano mayor, Jason. Venía desesperado, agitadísimo después de haber corrido desde el pueblo vecino.

-Hay que separarnos.- dijo seguro mi padre. Era la cabeza de la familia, interiormente se moría de miedo justo como nosotros, peor exteriormente debía darnos fuerza, y él lo sabía muy bien.- Jason, lleva a Gabriela con la vecina, pídele que por favor la esconda y tú quédate en uno de los armarios de arriba, pase lo que pase no salgas. Yo me quedaré en el sótano con tu madre y Kelsi.

Sin perder tiempo, mi hermano corrió conmigo, tocó la puerta de la vecina desesperadamente, al principio no la abrió, pero al verme, la abrió rápidamente.

-Jason ¡Dios! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar escondidos.- susurraba con la voz preocupada y aterrada.

-A eso vengo.-hizo una pausa, tomó aliento y prosiguió.- ¿Podría quedarse con Gabriela? Tenemos que separarnos… ¿Podría quedarse con ella, por favor?- susurró mi hermano, al borde de las lágrimas. Su voz era entrecortada, le dolía dejarme, tenía miedo de dejarme, ambos sabíamos que era probable que fuera la última vez que nos viéramos.

-Por supuesto, yo me quedaré con ella; solo tengo a Ryan, la cuidaré como si fuera mi hija, Jason, puedes dar fe de eso. Te lo prometo.- dijo con firmeza Lucy. Nuestra adorada vecina, la de más confianza del pueblo.

Mi hermano solo sonrió, fue una sonrisa triste, pero una sonrisa a final de cuentas; para luego irse corriendo a esconderse.

-Bueno Gabriela, nos meteremos en el sótano y no podemos hacer ninguna clase de bulla.- Solo asentí con la cabeza, puede que tuviera 16 años, pero la señora Lucy aún me veía como una niña pequeña.

Ya en el sótano, estaba Ryan, el único hijo que tenía nuestra vecina; era un gran amigo, siempre jugábamos juntos cuando éramos niños, al crecer nos habíamos distanciado un poco, pero ahí estábamos, en los momentos difíciles, nos teníamos el uno al otro.

-Hola Gabriela.- dijo entre dientes, moviendo la mano hacia mi dirección.

-Hola Ryan.- respondí nerviosa.

-Ahora chicos, se tienen que quedar callados y les aseguró que nada malo pasará.-Su tono pretendía ser tranquilizante, pero en realidad era nervioso e inquieto.

Estuvimos una cantidad inmensurable de tiempo en silencio, esperando…esperando a que llegaran los malos. En nuestra espera fuimos testigos de sonidos de balas, gritos, plegarias, ruegos, rezos, insultos de alto calibre. Todo en conjunto era por completo atemorizante, parecía salido de una película de terror de Hitchcock, pero se puso peor cuando escuché los ruidos de dolor de Kelsi, luego los de mi padre y los de mi hermano; quise gritar e ir por ellos, hacer un estúpido esfuerzo por salvarlos, por rescatarlos; pero fueron las fuertes y seguras manos de mi amigo las que no permitieron moverme ni una milésima. Me tenía firmemente agarrada por la cintura y la otra estaba sobre mi boca, evitando que gritara.

-Gabriela si gritas, nos matarán a todos.- susurraba ante la suplicante mirada de su progenitora. Solo opté por llorar silenciosamente, mientras me acomodaba en los cómodos brazos de Ryan, necesita su apoyo.

Como a la hora ya no oímos nada más, se habían ido, pero sabíamos muy bien que no sería por mucho. Eran como las cucarachas, se iban por un tiempo, pero regresaba el doble.

-Mi madre.- murmuré en shock, media sorprendida, pero con una pena infinita.-Mi madre.- repetí en un tono más fuerte.

Ya no pude soportarlo más, salí corriendo del refugio, sin siquiera oír los gritos de atrás, yo solo corría y corría rumbo a mi casa.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- gritaba, buscando por todas partes- ¡¿Jason?!

Los buscaba desesperadamente, por cada ambiente de mi hogar, pero no los encontraba. Gritaba con toda mi fuerza, pero nadie respondía.

Subí a las escaleras, con destino al segundo piso, y entonces vi a Jason al lado de la puerta, sonreí, tranquila, pensando que aún estaba escondido, pero al acercarme, la escena que presencié me hizo gritar de pánico.

Estaba echado en el suelo, boca arriba, en un charco de sangre, con varios agujeros de bala; aún se podían ver los casquillos tirados por el suelo.

-¡Joseph! ¡No! ¡No!- grité desesperada, mientras abrazaba el inerte cuerpo de mi hermano. Pensaba, tontamente, que al abrazarlo volvería conmigo.- ¡Por favor, no me dejes!

No podía estar muerto, no podía, tenía que ser mentira, no era posible, hace tan solo minutos que lo había visto. Mi cerebro se negaba a creerlo. Lloraba sobre mi hermano muerto cuando una nueva preocupación se empezó a formar en mi cabeza.

"_¡Oh Dios! ¡Mis padres! ¡Kelsi!", pensé._

-No.- musité. Corrí con todo mí ser, directo hacia el sótano, rogando que no pasara lo que más temía.

Pero nada de esto sirvió. Al llegar, la misma escena escalofriante y horrorosa me recibió: Mi madre sin ropa alguna, tirada en un baño de sangre, al lado mi pequeña hermana con un devastador y letal corte en la garganta; y mi padre, lleno de agujeros de balas, aún agonizaba.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!-grité poniéndome a su lado. Al ponerme en cuclillas sentí un gran brazo en mi cintura y grité temiendo lo peor. Pero rápidamente fui callada, era Ryan.

-Ya Gabriela, vámonos de aquí, tienes que ser fuerte…sé que es difícil, pero tienes que ser fuerte.- trataba de calmarme, pero no podía hacerlo. Nada ni nadie podría.

-Está sufriendo.- dije, ignorando por completo los pedidos de mi amigo.- ¿Por qué no lo mataron por completo? ¿Por qué lo dejaron aquí muriéndose de dolor? Son unos bastardos.

-Gabriela, tranquila, tienes que calmarte…por favor, cálmate. No podemos quedarnos aquí, ellos podrían regresar.- su voz denotaba miedo, pero a la vez seguridad. No me dejaría sola, así se muriera de miedo.

-Espera.- pedí llorando.- Espera un minuto.- No podía irme, no podía dejar a mi padre solo, en ese estado. Lo tomé fuertemente de la mano y suspiré, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Estuvimos ahí una cantidad inmensurable de tiempo, hasta que mi padre por fin pudo descansar. Agradecí a todos los dioses que conocía que por fin mi padre se haya visto exonerado de ese infierno en vida.

Lentamente nos retiramos, y nos dirigimos a la casa de Ryan; yo simplemente ya no podía más, estaba a punto de desmoronarme, si no fuera por las fuertes manos de mi amigo ya me hubiera desmayado. Sentir que te arrebatan todo lo que te importa es…horrible, sentir que todo lo que siempre conociste, todo lo que siempre amaste se fue para siempre…y que nunca más volverá es simplemente exasperante y es capaz de destrozar hasta al ser más duro.

-Lo siento mucho Gabriela.- dijo apenada Lucy.- Pero no te preocupes por nada, no te faltará nada, este es tu hogar, puedes quedarte aquí, te protegeremos siempre.- aseguró con una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias, realmente aprecio lo que hacen por mí.- admití mirando a Lucy y a Ryan.- Gracias a ambos. Ryan, tú y tu madre son como santos, como ángeles.- ambos solo sonrieron. Entendiendo la intensidad del momento.

Y así, con un abrazo de Ryan y un golpecito amistoso en la espalda de parte de Licy, terminó ese horrible día lleno de desgracias.


	2. Adaptacja do to nowe życie mdłe

_**Adaptacja do to nowe życie mdłe (Adaptándome a esta nueva insulsa vida)**_

El tiempo paso, vivía relativamente tranquila y feliz con Ryan y su madre. Él era una gran compañía para mí, me impedía pensar en mi desaparecida familia y en el ataque de esos mounstros vivientes.

Ellos no habían atacado a otra familia en el pueblo, solo a la mía y otra, a dos kilómetros de distancia. Al poco tiempo después, el tema se volvió un tabú en el pueblecito donde vivía. Nadie hablaba de eso, era como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Todo el asunto era irritante y desesperante, pensaba que mi pueblo me ayudaría a pasara más rápido el dolor, pero era al contrario, su indiferencia era desesperante. Sentía que a nadie le importaba que hubieran exterminado a toda mi familia. Pero solo calmarme con las palabras de Ryan: "Tienen miedo a aceptar la verdad, por eso nunca hablan de ello, por eso tienen pánico de tocar el tema. Piensan que por hablarlo o recordarlo, les pasará lo mismo"

Mi pueblo vivía atemorizado y todo por esos malditos bastardos asesinos.

.

Sin pensarlo mucho, ya había pasado un año desde esa fatídica tarde, un año de convivencia con Ryan. Era genial vivir junto a él, era mi amigo…mi mejor amigo, él único al que podía contarle todo, teníamos una confianza increíble, podíamos hablar sobre lo que sea. Era mi confidente.

Con los meses me había ido dando cuenta que no le era indiferente, le atraía. Teníamos muchas cosas en común: los mismos gustos, la misma cultura, ambos somos judíos, casi de la misma edad; él tiene 17 y yo 16, y lo más importante, nos entendíamos a la perfección.

Sabía que le gustaba y él también me gustaba a mí, pero también sabía que Ryan nunca me lo diría, era demasiado tímido como para confesarme sus sentimientos, por más confianza que nos tuviéramos, sabía que eso nunca pasaría. Así que yo era la que debía dar el primer paso si es que quería algo con él.

-Ryan, hay algo que tengo que decirte…-comencé nerviosa. Estábamos descansando en uno de las praderas cerca al pueblo, como era común en nuestros múltiples paseos.

-Dime Gabriela.- dijo sonriendo, por completo ajeno a la bomba que estaba a punto de soltarle.

-No sé como te lo tomarás…pero…- temía que se lo tomara mal y que ya no pudiéramos ser amigos. Eso me destruiría.- Igual te lo tengo que decir…- Ryan no me interrumpió en ningún momento, solo esperó en silencio; eso fue de gran ayuda, si él hubiera dicho alguna palabra probablemente ya no le hubiera dicho nada.- Me gustas…y mucho, siempre estás a mi lado, siempre has estado ahí cuando te he necesitado, apoyándome, cuidándome, dándome alientos, calmándome, sacándome una sonrisa…Eres mi mejor amigo, pero…quiero que seas mucho más que solo eso.- terminé de decir todo esto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, tratando que ellos mostraran que mis sentimientos eran sinceros y puros.

-¿Te gusto?-inquirió algo confuso, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, más roja que un tomate. Si había malinterpretado las señales y a Ryan no le gustaba, estaba segura que me molestaría con eso por siempre.- ¿Te parezco atractivo? ¿Guapo?- volví a asentir, aún más avergonzada. Pero todo era verdad, Ryan era alto, bastante pálido, con unos bellos ojos marrones, delgado, pero muy fuerte y atractivo a la vista de todas las muchachas del pueblo.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia Gabriela?

Eso me descolocó por completo, no me esperaba que tomara el control de la conversación, ni siquiera me esperaba que me preguntara para ser su novia, venía preparada para ser yo la que se lo dijera.

-Sí, quiero ser tu novia Ryan.- respondí sonriendo, bastante emocionada. Él me sonrió y me abrazó muy fuerte. Nos separamos un poco, pero aún así nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca, solo queríamos unirlos, lentamente nos fuimos acercando el uno al otro para luego darnos el más dulce y casto de los besos, fue apenas un roce, pero para mí fue simplemente maravilloso.

Después de eso, todo fue lentamente mejorando. Cuando Lucy se enteró de nuestra relación se llenó de dicha y alegría, agarrándome aún más cariño del que ya me tenía.

Todo estaba perfecto, sobre todo por las noticias que llegaban de la ciudad de Varsovia: Francia y Alemania habían firmado un acuerdo de no agresión.

Cuando escuchamos esto empezamos a vitorear, a gritar y a saltar de felicidad, pensamos que todo ya terminaría muy pronto. Que ya no habría más ataques.

Incluso lloré en la tumba de mis padres y hermanos al contarles que pronto todo volverías a la normalidad.

Pero estábamos muy equivocados, esto apenas empezaba.

Los últimos meses demostraron que toda nuestra alegría y emoción había sido en vano, porque en vez que las cosas se arreglaran y mejoraran, empeoraron. Las condiciones de vida para los judíos bajaron rápidamente.

Teníamos un limitado gasto de dinero por familia, lo cual hizo que nuestra calidad alimenticia bajara considerablemente, pero una de las cosas más horribles era tener que llevar una estrella amarilla zurcida en todas nuestras ropas. Era por completo degradante, éramos marcados como animales.

Y al usar la estrella éramos identificados como judíos, y todos los soldados y alemanes en general nos insultaban y humillaban a su gusto. No podíamos hacer nada para impedirlos, estaban armados y si decíamos algo, no dudarían en disparar.

Pensaban que porque éramos judíos y ellos alemanes eran superiores y por tal podían tratarnos como se les pegara en gana. A Ryan no lo dejaban caminar por la acera, lo empujaban hacia la pista gritando en alemán: _"Judío asqueroso" "Contaminas el ambiente al caminar por aquí" _Era normal para él escuchar insultos todos los días la salir a la calle por parte de estos enfermos egocéntricos y racistas.

A su madre y a mí nos iba mejor, mejor porque no recibíamos insultos, pero peor porque los soldados se aprovechaban de nosotras. Eran innumerables las veces que un soldado había metido su mano bajo mi falda, y si trataba de quejarme empezaban los insultos: _"Maldita zorra judía deberías agradecer que uno de nosotros te toca"_

Estas humillaciones nos hacían daño, me lastimaban profundamente, a mí y a mi pueblo judío. Todos éramos maltratados de estas maneras y de muchas más cada día.

Y lo peor aún no había llegado.


	3. Hero? Villain zbawiciela lub najgorsze?

_**Hero? Villain zbawiciela lub najgorsze? (¿Héroe salvador o el peor villano de todos?)**_

Todo de por sí ya estaba mal, pero la situación empeoró por completo en octubre de ese año. Ese mes llegaron alemanes en sus camiones y nos obligaron a ir con ellos, solo nos dejaron llevar unas cuantas pertenencias. Lo peor había empezado: nos llevaban a los guetos.

Lo cual no era otra cosa que un barrio de solo judíos, nos aislaban como cucarachas, como leprosos, como si fuéramos alguna especie de virus contagioso que necesitaban eliminar.

Todo el camino, mi novio me mantuvo cerca a él, agarrándome protectoramente de la cintura, evitando que algo malo me pasara. Y sí que lo necesitaba, estaba muy asustada, todos lo estábamos, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta a donde íbamos o que nos harían. Esa inseguridad era aterradora, esa inseguridad de no saber que harían con tu vida era espantosa.

Luego sabría que esa mañana nos trasladaban al gueto de Varsovia. Ir al gueto era una cosa, pero sobrevivir ahí era otra por completo distinta.

No nos daban de comer, al menos no lo necesario, apenas lo necesario para que no muramos. Muchas veces Ryan no comía para que yo o su madre pusiéramos comer un poco más.

A parte del hambre reinante, habían enfermedades que rápidamente se fueron transfiriendo, por las precarias condiciones de vida, una de ellas fue la tifoidea.

Recuerdo muy bien el miedo que sentí cada mañana, cada vez que formábamos filas para revisarnos y comprobar si teníamos o no la mortal enfermedad. Y por supuesto, también recuerdo pena gigantesca e inimaginable que sentía cada vez que se llevaban a alguien. Esa persona nunca iba a regresar.

Pero fuera de esas cosas, los nazis trataban de engañarnos, haciéndonos creer que todo estaba igual, hacían toda clase de cosas para que creyéramos eso: nos permitían celebrar algunas fiestas religiosas judías, habían escuelas privadas y orfanatos para los niños abandonados.

Pero nada de eso funcionaba, el cuento no les servía, sabíamos muy bien por todos los insultos y humillaciones que todo era una farsa, una farsa my mal montada, por cierto.

Sabíamos que había cosas peores aún por venir, y nos moríamos de miedo al vernos tan indefensos, nadie nos defendía, ni lo haría y ellos hacían lo que les venía en gana con nosotros.

Todos teníamos miedo a morir, a la muerte en sí era a lo que temíamos, al hecho de haber entrado aquí y que probablemente nunca saldríamos.

Nadie quería hablar de ello, era como una especie de tabú, algo así como cuando asesinaron a mi familia, nadie se atrevía a siquiera comentarlo. Además, todos teníamos miedo de ser escuchados, después de un tiempo, todos temíamos todo.

En los últimas semanas ahí había surgido un nuevo problema por el cual preocuparme, había un soldado que me seguía, muchas veces había metido su mano bajo de mi falda, e incluso trató de hacerlo frente a Ryan; yo trataba de ignorarlo, sabía que no ganaba nada quejándome, porque sabía muy bien que no me dejaría en paz tan fácilmente.

Una noche, los alemanes entraron violentamente a nuestra habitación, si es que se le puede llamar así, y uno a uno fueron escogiendo a mujeres, como si estuvieran escogiendo a reces. Entre ellos, estaba el soldado que me había estado acosando, y cuando fue su turno, lamentablemente, me escogió.

Nos llevaron con ellos, éramos alrededor de 15 mujeres, todas jóvenes y bonitas, a una especie de cuartel; ya ahí nos dijeron que tendríamos que cantarles y bailarles.

-Tienen que hacerlo bien, o terminaron con las tripas afuera.- el soldado lo decía como si fuera la cosa más normal y común de todas, como si estuviera bien matar por el simple hecho de que no quería exhibirse como una cabaretera, supongo que en su mundo era común, en su cabeza enferma estaba bien matarnos como insectos, estaban tan acostumbrados al hecho de hacerlo que ya no les causaba nada apretar una vez más el gatillo.

La advertencia era clara y certera, teníamos que salir, y usando todos nuestros medios, tratar de que alguno de esos nazis quisiera meterse a la cama con alguna de nosotras, porque si ninguno nos escogía, nos mataríamos en el acto y sin pestañear.

Cada judía fue saliendo y tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible, bailando y cantando como podían, incluso ofreciéndoseles descaradamente a los oficiales; las entendía, ellas no eran ellas en ese instante, las movía el deseo de vivir.

Al llegar a mi turno, ya habían matado a 8 de nosotras, era la última de todas.

Me había puesto un vestido rojo largo, que había encontrado tirado en una pila de ropa, también un collar de perlas, y había soltado mi, ahora, opaco cabello ondeado.

Salía y sonaba "Ich liebe" (Te amo) no quería esa canción, pero no tenían otra. No me sentía cómoda, era en alemán, no entendía ni una sola palabra.

La canción estaba llena de tonos dulces, tiernos, que me hacían recordar momentos con mis padres y con Ryan.

Salí a escena y di todo de mí, todo lo que pude, entregué todo en ese escenario. Era muy delgada y no llenaba bien el vestido, además la mala alimentación me hacía adelgazar aún más, pero nada de eso importó, bailé y canté con todo mi corazón, como si mi vida dependiera de ello y en efecto lo hacía. No quería morir…no podía morir.

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguien la quiere?- preguntó un alemán, mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Yo la quiero.- respondió bastante borracho y tambaleándose el soldado que me perseguía. Se paro con dificultad y levantando las manos en todo momento, se acercó hacia mí, y con una mirada lasciva me tomó fuertemente de la cintura, para luego arrastrarme hacia una de las tiendas de los oficiales.

-De esta no te salvas.- susurraba, atemorizándome más de lo que ya estaba. Me tiró a una de las pequeñas camas, mientras me tocaba las piernas sin pudor alguno.- He tenido bastante tiempo queriéndote para mí solo.- me rasgó el vestido y se echó encima de mí.

Yo solo lloraba en silencio, sabía lo que se venía, era inevitable, pero pese a todo era mejor que estar muerta. Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, cuando sentí que el oficial era arrancado violentamente de mi lado.

-¡¿Qué te he dicho?! ¡Lárgate de aquí!- decía este apuesto hombre de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.

Era alemán por supuesto, no entendí palabra de lo que dijo, pero al parecer estaba muy molesto por algo que había hecho este soldado.

-Pero jefe, usted dijo que nos podíamos quedar con las putas judías…- el hombre trataba de enmendarse, poner excusas, pero el nazi no se lo permitió, lo cortó con un grito.

-¡Yo quiero a esta! ¡Lárgate!- era aún más aterrador no saber que decían, de por sí el ya daba miedo, pero la ignorancia hacia todo mucho peor.

-Pero jefe…- el hombre ya no pudo decir más, por que el nazi le disparó en la mano; ante los alaridos del muchacho, se acercó y fríamente le dijo.-A mi nadie me refuta, ¿entendiste?


	4. W najgłębszej samotności

_**W najgłębszej samotności. (En la más profunda soledad)**_

Me lo quedé mirando incrédula. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan insensible? Ni siquiera pensó dos veces en lo que hacía, solo disparó; sabía que el soldado no era precisamente un santo, y yo debería ser la más feliz con que recibiera un merecido castigo, pero…no podía sentirme de ese modo, mi naturaleza me lo impedía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó, mirándome duramente.- Te hice una pregunta… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pero yo no podía responderle, por el simple hecho de que no le entendía nada, no sabía palabra alguna en alemán y no tenía idea de que hablaba.

Se notaba que era un hombre bastante temperamental, y con lo volubles que podían ser estos hombres, tenía tanto miedo que de la nada me disparara.

-No entiendes nada de lo que digo, ¿verdad?- como no le respondía, se cansó de intentar, se sentó lentamente en la cama, para luego hacerme una seña para que me acercara. Empecé a temer lo peor, este hombre me había salvado de un verdugo para clavarme el cuchillo el mismo.-Troy.- susurró, señalándose.- Troy.- deletreaba lentamente, como si se lo estuviera explicándoselo a un discapacitado. Yo asentí nerviosa, entendiendo que Troy era su nombre, luego me señaló, y comprendí que quería conocer mi nombre.

-Gabriela.- dije, no me hacía mucha gracia el hecho de que lo supiera, pero no tenía opción. En lugares como este, es mejor pasar desapercibida, nunca es bueno que te odien o que se obsesionen contigo, las historias de ese tipo nunca terminan bien.

-Fuera de aquí Gabriela, antes de que otro oficial quiere follarte en alguna parte de este puto gueto.- me lo quedé mirando, solo entendí mi nombre, él gruñó dándose cuenta de su error y repitió.- ¡Fuera!- me señaló la puerta y yo corrí como loca hacia ella; era mi pasaporte de escape, sabía que tarde o temprano algo malo me pasaría aquí, al menos era reconfortante saber que no sería hoy.

Corrí y corrí hasta el lugar de encuentro que nos habían dado los nazis, ahí nos reuníamos para rezar; ni bien mis pies tocaron el suelo de este sitio pude por fin respirar tranquila, no podía creerlo, había podido escaparme de ese horrible lugar sin daño alguno, era muchísimo más de lo que esperaba.

En la pequeña capilla estaba Ryan, se le veía preocupado mientras rezaba con los ojos cerrados, seguramente ya se había enterado de que me habían llevado con las otras mujeres.

-¡Ryan!- grité, mientras corría a abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.- ¡Ryan!- él volteó sorprendido ante mis gritos, y al verme, me mostró una gran sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-Gabriela…por Dios…pensé que te había perdido para siempre.- decía desesperado, mientras me acariciaba nerviosamente el cabello y el rostro.- ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te lastimaron?

-No.- contesté nerviosa.-hicieron que les bailara y les cantara…tuve suerte, otras no tuvieron la misma suerte.- me avergonzaba admitir que había tenido que bailarles como una cabaretera, pero a la vez no podía arrepentirme, por ese baile estaba viva.

-¿Seguro que no te hicieron nada?- pude ver en sus ojos que no me creía y con justa razón, si ves a una muchacha asustada y con un vestido, maquillada, arreglada…lo más lógico, en este lugar, sería pensar que los nazis la agarraron de ramera.

-Estoy bien, solo hicieron que les bailara… todo esta bien, todo va a estar bien.- no valía la pena contarle más detalles, sabía lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser Ryan, y no podía permitir perderlo, no lo soportaría.

Él aceptó mi respuesta y se acunó en mi pecho, solo le rascaba el cabello, y le daba pequeños besos en la frente. Tenerlo así después de pensar que nunca más lo vería era…surrealista y demasiado hermoso.

Sabía que estábamos atrapados en un maldito gueto, sabía que habían muerto muchas personas hoy y probablemente mañana morirían más, pero…eran los momentos como este, los que atesoraba en mi mente, en mi memoria.

-Te amo Gabriela.- susurró.- Te amo muchísimo.- me dio un dulce beso, que me sabio a gloria, hace mucho que no lo besaba, no teníamos tiempo para eso.

-Te amo Ryan, por siempre.

El besar a mi novio me hacia olvidar todo y a todos, sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta, pero era la verdad, me olvidaba de todos, de donde estábamos, de los nazis, de todo….estando a su lado, no podía ni quería pensar en otra cosa.

Era como regresar a casa.

.

Las cosas se mantuvieron relativamente tranquilas por un par de semanas, ya casi estábamos acostumbrados a esta sádica y siniestra rutina. Como dicen el hombre se puede acostumbrar hasta a las cosas más horrorosas.

Pero todo nuestro ambiente de supuesta seguridad empezó a decaer cuando las muertes en el gueto se incrementaron, morían y morían personas, sin motivo aparente.

Una de ellas, fue desafortunadamente, la madre de Ryan, dijeron que tenían tifoidea. En una de las revisiones matinales la sacaron de la fila y se la llevaron, nunca más regresó.

Las lágrimas amargas derramadas por Ryan y por mí me hicieron agarrarle mucho más odio a los nazis, los odiaba con toda mi alma, les tenía un odio y una repulsión grandísima, me habían arrebatado todo lo que alguna vez amé, me habían quitado a la mujer que se había convertido en mi propia madre, me había acogido como de su familia, me había apoyado en todo momento. Y esos malditos bastardos me la habían quitado.

Era extremadamente frustrante no poder hacer nada.

Y al quedarme sola, estaba aún más indefensa a los ataques alemanes, los soldados me faltaban el respeto sin dudar, lo único que trataba de hacer era nunca estar sola, siempre paraba con alguna señora o con Ryan, pero sabía que no era suficiente.

En este horrible lugar nunca nada sería suficiente.


End file.
